The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and a wireless communication method, and more particularly to a communication apparatus and a communication method suitable for securing reliability necessary for communication data.
Techniques are known for communicating with a communication partner by using a plurality of wireless communication techniques.
In an example of the techniques of this kind, a communication state to a partner wireless communication apparatus is judged from a reception signal, and in accordance with this judgment, some of a plurality of transmission/reception functions are allocated for communications with the partner at the same time.
Techniques of improving a communication quality by improving an operation rate of a plurality of transmission/reception function units and increasing a communication capacity are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2003-258717. More specifically, channels suitable for communications are selected in accordance with information (receiver signal strength and transmission acknowledge) on a communication state, and input data is sent to some of a plurality of modulation/demodulation parts. Data output from a plurality of modulation/demodulation parts are sent to some wireless frequency converter parts, and data output from some wireless frequency converter parts are sent to some antennas to transmit the transmission data at a plurality of wireless frequencies at the same time depending upon the communication state.